


Owen Shaw takes no prisoners

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [128]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Owen Shaw takes no prisoners

[backdated to Summer 2013, after Luke played Owen Shaw in _Fast 6_ ]

Alex isn't sure how he got here; the details are a bit fuzzy. He remembers getting caught, though, remembers Mackenzie shooting him a smirk out of the blue and saying in that stupid TV game show host voice, "You're fucked." But after that it's a little blurry. He knows he fought, kicked out and connected solidly with _something_... But now he's here. Fighting back must not have gone so well, because it ended up with him sitting on a hard wooden ladderback chair, his wrists bound behind him.  
  
_Fuck_.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you?" Luke asks, stepping out of the inky darkness in front of Alex, Owen Shaw slipped on like a second skin.

_Fuck!_ Alex winces before swiftly smoothing his expression back to neutral. "Yeah, actually," he answers, tilting his head back to meet Shaw's eyes. "I figured that once you noticed something was wrong, then you'd send Rory back to check. And since Rory can't find his own ass with two hands and a flashlight..." He shrugs, and flashes a quicksilver grin at his erstwhile boss.

"Well, I would have sent Sam, but he was already with you," Luke says, reaching out to pat Alex's cheek. "So much for loyalty."

At the mention of Sam, Alex snaps his mouth shut. Loyalty, right.

Luke takes his hand back, only to haul off and backhand Alex, the part of him that would never do this pushed to the back, shoved behind Owen's persona. "Where is he?"

His head rocks with the strength of the blow, and Alex does a quick check with his tongue to make sure all his teeth are still there. Then he lets his head loll back for a second before he straightens, and blandly meets Shaw's eyes.

"You know I'm going to find him. It's only a matter of time. But if you help me, if you tell me where he is now, I'll let you both live," Luke says calmly, his hand stinging, although you'd never know it.

Alex snorts a soft laugh, working it so that it doesn't show how much it hurts to smile right now. "Do you think I give a fuck about him? That asshole took the money and set me up so I'd take the fall. If you let him live, then I'm just going to hunt down the sumbitch, myself." The 'sumbitch' in question also absconded with the Component, but Alex still has stubborn hopes that Shaw isn't yet certain about that bit.

"Then maybe I'd be better off asking him where it is," Luke says with a shrug, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Because if you don't know and you don't know where _it_ is, then you're useless to me."

"Useless," Alex echoes and smirks a little. "No. You've never found me useless. Have you, Shaw?" He discreetly works his wrists against their bonds, hoping the sweat on his skin might make them slip a bit, but the damn cords only feel tighter. "I've always been the man you come to. For reassurance, for validation, for acknowledgment that your plan kicks ass... But it was never _only_ your plan, was it? They were my fucking ideas!"

Luke smiles, amused, Owen far too self-assured to be riled by Alex's assertions. "If I kept you around for any reason," he says, lightly touching his fingers to the bruise already swelling on the other man's cheek, "It's because you're pretty."

Alex quells the urge to jerk away from the touch; instead, he slowly turns his head, coming just short of breathing a kiss over the man's fingers. "Yeah, about that. We both know that you're not going to kill me," he says softly, the slightest smile curving his lips. "I've kept your little secret for years. But I know how much you fucking want me."

It's amazing what men will do when pushed into a corner. "Are you offering yourself up to me?" Luke asks, pulling a pocketknife from his jeans.

"Offer?" Alex huffs a laugh, his eyes gleaming. "Don't embarrass yourself, Shaw. You're desperate for my cock. You jack off thinking about me drilling your ass until you can't breathe."

"Funny. I was thinking it would be the other way around," Luke says, flicking the knife open, hand grasping the front of Alex's t-shirt.

Alex's eyes dart down to the blade, but then back to Shaw's face. He can't let this guy think he's got a psychological edge. "And then what? When it's so fucking good...?"

Luke smiles, slicing through the collar on the t-shirt. "After all these years with me? You should know better than that. No one's irreplaceable." He tears the fabric open, exposing Alex's chest, the shirt torn in two. "No one."

"And yet here you are," Alex points out, inhaling sharply in a reflexive retreat from the knife. "All alone with me. And not even pretending it's an interrogation." He's got no intention of letting Shaw get the better of him; somehow he has to get his ankles free of their bonds, if not his wrists as well.

"You already said you wouldn't give up Sam – or the whereabouts of the component," Luke says simply, touching the tip of the knife to Alex's right nipple. "So, you may be replaceable, but I'd like to know _exactly_ what I'm replacing."

Alex's whole body goes still at the threat. "I'd give up Sam in a second," he murmurs. "If I could. Keep me around and I'll track him down and take him apart _for_ you. Save you the trouble."

Luke shakes his head, keeping the knife right where it is while he slides his hand inside the tattered shirt, fingers stroking over Alex's chest. Gauging his reaction. "I don't believe you. I think if I let you go, you'll take the component from him and broker the deal yourself."

"If I did that?" Alex's eyes heat, and his nipples peak in unwilling arousal. "Then I’d just come for you next." He smirks.

"This is why I don't pick the ones with the egos," Luke says with a soft laugh, pinching Alex's nipple between his fingers, the knifetip trailed lower.

"You chose me," Alex points out quietly. Blood throbbed hard in his cock at that pinch, and he's really working not to let his responses show. But despite his determination, his body still reacts in reflex, the muscles of his abdomen tightening as the knife continues its slow descent. "You pursued me, even. You knew I was the fucking best, and you made up your mind to do whatever it took to get me on your team."

"And then you betrayed me," Luke says softly, the knife dropping even lower, the point dug in just enough to draw blood. "What do you think I should do about that?"

Alex hisses under his breath when he looks down to see that, yes, that's his actual blood, welling up from his actual flesh. _Goddamn it_. He inhales slowly, exhales even more slowly. Struggling to present a calm front as he looks up to meet Shaw's eyes. "I think you should take it as a warning," he says, each word bitten out evenly, his tone very nearly civil. "You knew I was better than what you were using me for. But you were still running me like I was just any average member of your crew. I am fucking better than that, Shaw!" So much for civility; that last statement is a harsh shout. "But you just kept holding me back. Why?"

"Because I knew I couldn't trust you," Luke says, shaking his head slowly. "I knew you'd do this eventually. Maybe not this exact thing, but something like it...? I knew it from the beginning. I guess I was hoping you'd prove me wrong."

"We're all fucking criminals," Alex exclaims, and huffs a disbelieving laugh. "You can't trust _any_ of your people. We can't trust each other. What you did was stupid," he insists loudly, unnerved by how calm and soft-spoken Shaw remains, even when he's angry. That's always kind of freaked Alex out. "You had a strong asset, but you didn't fucking know what to do with me. So yeah, I got out. I got out because I can do better than you."

Luke laughs. "I know what to do with you now," he says, tugging open the button on Alex's jeans.

Alex's muscles tense. Adrenaline rushes through him, his instinct to fight kicking in. Somehow he has got to get a limb free, fuck! "Yeah? Just what's that?"

"Fuck you." Slowly drawing Alex's zipper down.

With a roll of his eyes, Alex lets Shaw know just what he thinks of that threat – or is it a promise? "That might prove difficult for you," he retorts, still pushing his bravado. "Seeing as how I'm sitting on my ass here."

"With your legs spread," Luke reminds him with a soft chuckle, hand making its way into Alex's jeans, cupping his cock and balls.

Alex inhales with a sharp hiss of breath, but that's all the reaction he permits himself. And yeah, so? He's half-hard. It's typical for him, in stressful situations.

"Shift forward," Luke orders, a smile curving his lips as he increases the pressure of his palm against Alex's balls.

Alex obeys – barely. There's a minute shift of his hips forward as he slumps more in the chair. Fuck it's damn near impossible with Shaw's hand on his sac that way.

"Good boy," Luke murmurs, the words feeling right coming from Owen. "Fight me and I'll be forced to cut that pretty face of yours." His hand pulled free but only so he can grip both sides of Alex's jeans and pull them down, under his ass, and partway down his thighs.

The knife is still in Shaw's right hand, the edge a mere centimeter from Alex's chest – and Alex is hyper-aware of the lingering danger. So his voice is mild and there's a diffident smile on his face when he asks, "Would you enjoy that?"

"Marring your beauty?" Luke says softly, pulling Alex further down into the chair, two fingers sucked into his own mouth made as wet as he can get them. "On some level, yes, I suppose there would be a certain satisfaction," his hand slipped between Alex's thighs, between his cheeks, fingers rubbing over his hole.

Alex hisses in shock, his entire body stiffening in an instant. He bares his teeth in a snarl.

"And here I thought you were ready to make nice," Luke says with a soft laugh, probing deeper, one finger pushing into Alex's body, the knife held close by, a constant reminder of what could happen if Alex were to really struggle.

"For what?" Alex asks, fighting his body's instincts and working to relax his muscles at the penetration. "Are you offering me a reward?"

Luke laughs again, 'Owen' thoroughly amused. "I'm offering to let you give me what I'll just otherwise take," he says, slowly working his finger deeper.

A slow exhalation, and Alex allows that finger in more. His head drops back and he sighs, "You're really not my type."

"No tits?" Luke says with a laugh, wriggling deeper, his finger brushing over Alex's prostate.

A moan spills from Alex's lips, no matter that he tries to hold it back. He lifts his head again and shifts his weight, slouching even further down to give Shaw better access. Even though he scowls like the man is burning him. "That, yeah," he agrees, watching his captor's face. He'd thought they were friends, once. "Plus usually they're a lot more interested in my prick."

"I _am_ interested in your prick, but at the moment I only have one hand free. You'd have to earn that," Luke tells him, working in a second finger.

" _You'll_ have to earn it," Alex retorts, but the edge is steadily fading from his voice, his breaths growing thicker in his chest. He tightens his muscles and gasps softly at the shock of pleasure that flares through him.

"And how would I do that?" Luke teases, playing along, fingers rubbing firmly over that bundle of nerves inside.

"Christ, you fucker," Alex whispers, the words tinged with a pleasure-filled moan. He lets his eyes slip shut, and hopes that he's lulling Shaw into complacency with his responses. "Keep doing that."

Luke starts fucking Alex with his fingers, careful to keep those touches to his prostate going, feeling his body stretch, give, _surrender_. His eyes locked on Alex's face, on his lips as another moan spills from them, on his expression which is sheer pleasure.

The nylon cord is abrasive as all hell but it _finally_ slips on Alex's sweaty skin. He moans again, lasciviously, and the second he works one wrist free he lurches forward – closing both hands around Shaw's throat.

Fuck. Luke turns quickly, mind still reeling in surprise, wrapping his right arm around Alex's wrists and breaking the hold. But now Alex has his hands freed...

Alex ducks in anticipation of a counter blow, and shoves his captor away even as he kicks Shaw's legs out from under him. He follows him down to the floor, his ankle bonds finally loose enough that he can shake them and drive a knee into Shaw's solar plexus, pinning his wrists above his head. "You really should clue your new boys in about zip-ties," he grates out, his eyes burning.

Luke bites back a pained sound, his chest hurting something fierce, and simply relaxes into Alex's hold. "I'll keep that in mind," he says with a small smile, as calm and casual as he can manage.

Surprised when Shaw doesn't viciously fight back, Alex studies him for a moment, and checks himself to make sure that his hold is good, his weight carefully distributed to be overpowering. "Tell me again," he says softly. "Tell me everything you were going to do to me."

"I hadn't got that far," Luke says, his voice laced with amusement. "I was going to fuck you, and the rest would have depended on whether I wanted to do it again."

Alex snorts a laugh. "Whether you wanted... When's the last time _you_ got fucked?"

"Does it matter?" Luke murmurs. "I thought you didn't go that way," he says, shifting under Alex, his legs spread for the other man. Waiting, watching for any sign of weakness.

"Maybe..." Alex's intent gaze moves slowly over Shaw's face, and his fingers flex in their grip. "But if I make you my bitch, then it's really gonna change how things work around here."

Luke laughs. "You really think so?"

"I know it," Alex whispers. He holds the eye contact a second longer, then licks at the corner of Shaw's mouth.

Luke moans softly. Fuck. "Let me go and I'll let you leave," he offers. "You can walk right out that door and I swear I won't come after you. No one will."

Slowly shifting position, Alex takes his knee off Shaw's sternum and instead straddles his hips, keeping the man's wrists pinned tightly. And he grinds lightly against the bulge in Shaw's jeans. "You don't actually think I believe that?"

Another moan rises to the surface and Luke does everything he can to bite it back. "When have I ever lied to you? I may have been a bastard but I've never been a liar."

"Fucking control freak, then," Alex mutters, his gaze on Shaw's lips. He settles his weight a bit more firmly, giving the man something to work against. And abruptly he asks, "What if I don't really want out? What if I want... a partnership?"

"A partnership?" The idea's almost laughable but Luke doesn't laugh, not with Alex, the subject of far too many fantasies, sitting on him like this. "If we don't get the component back, there won't be anything left of our group to lead."

"Sam threw me under the bus to beat you," Alex says, the idea growing firmer, sharper, in his mind now. He clasps Shaw's wrists in just one hand now, and drops the other down to rub his thumb slowly over the man's bottom lip. "If we're allies? He'd never fucking see that coming. He wouldn't have a chance against us."

Christ. Luke's eyelids grow heavy at the touch, his cock throbbing beneath Alex's weight. He suspects he could take the man now, with one hand only holding his two, but he's pinned by more than the physical. "How would I know I could trust you?" he whispers.

_Fuck_. It's a damn good question, and one which has been riding Alex's brain this whole time, too. "I..." he falters, thinking back over some of the empty threats he's made since he regained consciousness, tied to that damn chair. And he lets the bravado go, risking everything. "I'll let you fuck me."

"Here, now?" Luke clarifies, trying not to let on how stunned he is by the offer.

Alex shrugs lightly, and slowly eases back, releasing Shaw's wrists. "Now is always the best time, right?" His heart is pounding in his chest, every sense hyper-alert for an attack.

Luke lies there for a moment, staring up at Alex, certain he's being played. "First, kiss me." Every fibre of his being screaming that he should be taking the opportunity to get away from this man.

The order takes Alex by surprise, and his brow furrows. His whole body is rigid with tension, sure as he is that Shaw will grab the first chance to subdue and likely kill him. His eyes stay open and wary as he leans down and lightly brushes their lips together.

"No." Luke shakes his head lightly. "Kiss me like you mean it," he whispers.

Alex nearly did that before, sure – but he was just teasing then. _Like I mean it?_ He flickers his tongue over Shaw's lips, then seals their mouths together in a deep kiss.

Luke kisses Alex back, waiting for the other man to flinch or pull away, a soft groan spilling between them when he doesn't.

That unexpected groan... it just _does things_ to Alex, a flash of lust suddenly warming him from the inside out. He relaxes his posture just a bit, bracing on his elbows on the floor and covering Shaw's body with his own.

Alex relaxing, Luke dares to do the same, dropping his arms from over to his head to tentatively wrap them around him. He deepens the kiss, licking into Alex's mouth, still waiting for that moment of rejection he's certain is coming.

_Oh fuck_. Alex has thought about this before, sure; he's been curious about what this would feel like, to scratch that nascent itch of physical attraction with Shaw. But he'd always figured it was just the man's aura of power that intrigued him. He had no idea this would feel so fucking _good_. He moans softly, and tangles his fingers in Shaw's hair.

"I want you on your back," Luke whispers between clashes of lips and teeth and tongue, shifting them to the side, well aware that any major move without warning could be construed as a threat. "Want to see your face when I fuck you."

"Why, so you can laugh in it?" The words slip out of Alex's mouth before he even thinks them. He slips his hands beneath Shaw's shirt, sliding along chiseled muscles.

"No, so I can see your eyes," Luke says, shaking his head, mirroring Alex's movements. "So I can see how much you want this. Want me."

At that, Alex could swear his eyes burn. He pulls back, then gets to his feet. "You want to see how much I want you? Really?" He pulls off his ruined shirt and tosses it aside. His jeans are still loosened from before and he shoves them down, then stands naked before his enemy. Boss. Whatever. ...Naked and hard.

Luke stares. He can't help it. Alex is sculpted like some sort of god. He rises to his feet, moving closer, hands on Alex's chest as he leans in for another kiss before starting to shed his own clothes.

By this point, Alex is working on instinct alone. Any mental calculations long fled his brain, even though he knows he's still in danger. But hell, if he weren't an adrenaline junkie, then he wouldn't have gotten into this business in the first place... "I've wanted this for so fucking long," he whispers, reaching for Shaw. Tracing his fingertips lightly down his side. "Wanted to be able to touch you."

"You never said," Luke says softly, wondering if he's being played. If he can really believe anything Alex tells him. "Never gave me even a clue."

Slowly, Alex nods. "Yeah. I was afraid you would use it against me."

His shirt dropped behind him, Luke kicks off his boots and drops his jeans as well. Now they're both naked. Both hard. Both still untrusting, weaving the way through the landmines of their past. "I wouldn't," he says, just as softly as before, his eyes locked on Alex's as he steps in again, pressing their bodies together, mouth crushed against the other man's.

"You were supposed to say, 'I won't,'" Alex mutters against Shaw's lips, but fuck if he's really going to argue about that right now. He wraps his arms tightly around the man, damn near burned by the heat coming off his skin.

"Fine. I wouldn't and I won't," Luke murmurs back, biting at Alex's mouth, their cocks aligned between them, rubbing against each other.

Alex tries to choke back a moan, and he drops one hand down to cup Shaw's ass. His fingers dig in and the grind intensifies. "Do it," he gasps, "before I change my mind." Hell, before he loses his nerve, but he'd rather die than say that.

"Turn around," Luke orders. "Brace yourself against the table." Because as much as he'd love to see Alex's face, it's not going to happen here unless they fuck on the floor and he's pretty sure that's something they both can do without.

Just like that, Alex's apprehension rears up again. Full force. "I... I can't do that," he says quietly, and his tone is nearly apologetic. He can't turn his back on this man. Not after what he's done.

"You're going to have to trust me," Luke says, touching Alex's hip, a strangely intimate gesture. "If I was going to hurt you or fight you, I would have already done it."

Alex is silent for long moments, staring into Shaw's eyes. He always did think the guy had ridiculously pretty eyes. Finally, he nods. "Okay," he whispers, but takes a deep breath to steady himself before he turns and braces his hands against the table. Feeling so fucking vulnerable.

"I'm getting some lube from my jeans," Luke warns as he slowly bends down, pulling the packet from his back pocket. "See?" Holding it up and out to the side where Alex can see he's telling the truth. He tears open the packet and smears a good portion over his aching cock, his fingers slicked, pressed between Alex's cheeks, pads circling his hole. "Have you done this before?"

Hunching into his stance, Alex snorts softly. "What do you think?" he asks, and then realizes that his behavior of today might make some hypothetical former certainties a whole lot less certain now. "No," he adds hastily, trying to relax. "Just girls sticking their fingers in my ass while they blew me."

"Like this?" Luke says, slowly pushing one finger inside Alex. Despite his desire to be buried in the other man, he knows if he steps wrong here, it might never happen again, partnership or not.

Alex groans, and his muscles feel like they damn near melt. It doesn't hurt - he was expecting pain - and fuck, how the fuck does Shaw just _know_ exactly where to touch him? "Yeah... No... Something like that," he whispers, and licks his lips, trying to ground himself.

Luke takes his time. He knows his men won't dare disturb them. He fucks that one finger in and out until he feels a slight give, a slight relaxing of those tense muscles, and then he adds a second finger, just as slowly as the first, twisting and curling them to rub over that bundle of nerves.

"Ohfuck!" Alex gasps, grateful for the table when his knees almost buckle beneath him. Shivers of lust spark through him like electric shocks. "You do this a lot?" His tone is strangely conversational, and he knows he's just desperately trying to normalize the situation. Somehow.

"I don't know about a lot but I've definitely done it more than you have," Luke says, working Alex open just a little bit more, a third finger added, making sure he can take _that_ before he lines up, rubbing the head of his cock over that still-tight hole. "This is going to hurt, but I promise it'll get better."

"Uh-huh." Alex can take pain, that's not the problem. What bothers him so intensely is how goddamn vulnerable he is right now. "Just do it already."

"What's your hurry?" Luke asks, one hand on Alex's shoulder, keeping him in place as he pushes forward, crown popping through that first tight ring of muscle, a low groan spilling from his lips.

"I– unhh." Alex's own groan strangles any sense out of his words. He flexes his hands against the table, his fingers clawing for purchase and finding none. " _Fuck_."

"Told you," Luke says softly, pushing steadily ahead, that tight heat making his head spin, his cock ache so fiercely he can't imagine holding on for long.

"Ahh, shit," Alex mutters, as he bears down and tries to let Shaw in. "You're going to be fuckin' insufferable after this, aren't you?"

"Only when we're alone," Luke promises, not wanting to do anything that would change Alex's mind or make him not let this happen again. He groans, feeling the other man's body give, and accepts that surrender, working his cock deeper and deeper.

It's getting a little easier... sort of. Alex's brain probably objects more to the invasion than his body does. He breathes deeply, smooth inhale and exhale, and braces himself on his forearm so he can wrap his other hand around his cock.

The moment Alex touches himself there's another give and a rock of Luke's hips puts him all the way in. He presses his lips to the back of the other man's shoulder, pulling out and pushing back in, slowly, giving Alex time to adjust even as his body's screaming at him to go faster, harder.

Alex groans and starts to stroke himself off, and fuck it's like liquid fire streaks through his veins when Shaw pulls back again. Slow drag of skin on skin. _More_ , he thinks, and forces himself to speak the word aloud, though it's only a whisper. "More."

Luke nods, starting to thrust more easily, more fluidly, taking Alex at his word as he moves into his body again and again.

Bit by little bit, Alex's muscles relax, and the last twinges of pain finally melt into pleasure. "Oh, my god," he breathes, arching and pushing back to meet the next thrust.

"Yeah." Luke nods, bracing his stance, hands on Alex's chest, using the hold as leverage as he drives in a little harder, faster, testing Alex's reaction.

Alex shivers with a rush of lust. "I'm–" he says, working his cock faster. "I–" He comes in a rush, shuddering and spraying onto the pitted surface of the table.

Luke curses under his breath, hips snapping suddenly, forcing his way through the clench of Alex's body for one more thrust, two, fuck... He comes with a shout, barely biting it back, cock spurting hot and thick inside the other man. Filling him.

"Fucking _Christ!_ " Alex spits out, yanked from the gentle blur of afterglow by that unfamiliar searing rush inside him. "Ohfuck. Fuck. Shit. Fuck." He feels like he's been branded, like Shaw fucking owns his ass now.

Luke wraps his arms around Alex, holding him tighter, mouth pressed to his shoulder, kissing along the curve there. "Shh. It's okay. I've got you," he promises. "We're partners now. Like we said."

Those last words take Alex completely by surprise. "Does that mean... You trust me now?"

"After that?" Luke nods. "More than I trust anyone else."

"Oh, so it's a relative thing," Alex mutters as strain creeps back into his muscles. "Got it."

Luke eases out, pulling Alex to face him, hands firmly cupping the other man's face. "Don't underestimate that," he says, staring into his eyes. "You know I don't trust people and you just became the one person I trust the most. Who I could really trust, given time."

Staring back, Alex studies Shaw's eyes. Tentatively he slips his arms around the man's waist. "Yeah, well. You can be on the bottom next time," he murmurs, and leans in for a slow deep kiss, one entirely unlike the ones that came before.


End file.
